Hidden Scene: Crazy 10 Minute Sale
by shyesplease
Summary: This takes place right after the episode "Crazy 10 Minute Sale" ends. Justin has to get rid of the duplicate, but decides to have a little fun beforehand.


Jerry shuffled out of the lair with a huff. A distraught Alex trailed behind him moments later with her shoulders slouched forward in defeat. Justin couldn't help but smirk. Daddy's little girl getting into so much trouble was a rare feature, but none-the-less, very precious for the eldest Russo to witness.

"Alex," Jerry said, heavily sighing, "Go to your room for now."

Alex plucked out her bottom lip as she nodded slowly to her father. She waited a moment, in hope she broke her father with her puppy dog pout, but Jerry was still too livid to crack. Justin stuck his tongue out at his sister, basking in the glory. Alex caught the gesture and gave him a heavy glare before leaving the kitchen area to go upstairs.

Jerry then turned to Justin. "Can you go and get rid of the duplicate, Justin? I'd help, but we just have too many customers right now," Jerry told his eldest as he saw both his wife and Max hard at work, struggling to keep all the customers happy. "I know you can do it," He further said, laying a fatherly hand on Justin's shoulders in reassurance.

Justin nodded excitedly for the challenge. If there was anything better than learning about science or math, it was learning magic. Surely all he had to do was look up the spell in the spell book and then execute it appropriately. Plus, this would just show his father that he was the best wizard and the one to be trusted.

He puffed out his chest as he strolled past his father and into the lair.

Upon entering, Justin saw the duplicate balled up in the middle of the floor. He chuckled lightly at the sight before flipping through the numerous spells in the enormous spell book. He indexed duplication spells, and after looking for a few pages, he found the spell that got rid of a duplicate.

He went over to the duplicate, lifting it over to the couch, so that it was now sitting. He looked at it for a moment, waving his hand in-front of its face, but it did nothing but blankly stare back. It was as if it was frozen, or like it was merely a dummy. (Well…Alex _was_ a bit…)

The duplicate then barked and Justin laughed. Oh, she had really messed this spell up. She was lucky it looked like her with all the flaws Justin saw. He could probably do anything to it and it wouldn't do a thing.

Just to emphasize his thoughts, Justin poked the duplicate and it was unresponsive. He then pushed it lightly and its head dropped to the other cushion of the couch. It laid there, motionless. Justin rolled his eyes at the display. He knew it wasn't going to do anything. It didn't do anything when he pushed it off the chair earlier. This just further proved who the superior wizard in the family was.

Justin cupped the duplicate's head with one hand as the other rested on its shoulder for support. He wanted to lift it to the sitting position once again, and finally fulfill the task he came to do.

As he raised the duplicate, he couldn't help but feel the softness of her hair in-between his fingers. He absentmindedly stroked a few of her strands, taking in the fine texture.

Realizing what he was doing, he blinked in disbelief and retracted his hand quickly away from the duplicate's hair. He stared at it cautiously, as if it would yell at him or hit him like the real Alex would do.

After the duplicate seemed to stay unresponsive, Justin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. What possessed him to do something like that, he didn't know, but the fact that he kinda wanted to do it again, scared the living daylights out of him.

The images attacking his imagination with the possible scenarios, should have made him sick, but instead, excited him.

He looked hesitantly at the duplicate, then at the lair door, and then back at the duplicate. _It wasn't like it was actually Alex…or anything remotely real to begin with. _He thought to himself. Plus, he was a hormonal teenage boy who was very curious. (Who wasn't?) Opportunities like this don't come around very often, if at all.

He took a quick seat next to the duplicate, deciding he had enough evidence to justify what he was about to do

He turned himself so his one leg was hiked up on the bench, while the other was still firmly on the ground. He held out his hands mid-way, still unsure if he wanted to go through with this.

_It's not really Alex. It's not really Alex._

He awkwardly placed his right hand back into her hair, and his left hand on her knee.

_It's not really Alex. It's not really Alex._

His right hand toyed with the strands for awhile, letting his fingers run through the silkiness of it. From there, his hands wandered to her rosy cheeks. He let the back of his hand grace the smoothness of her flawless skin. He cupped her chin and grazed her plump lips with his thumb, feeling the slight moisture they held.

His left hand unconsciously started to glide up and down her thigh rhythmically. The rough jean material was driving him nuts, when all he longed for was to feel the skin being harbored under it.

Justin felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he felt the pressure of being captured in this predicament. But he swallowed down his fear as he bulked up enough courage to let his hands finally wander to her breasts.

_It's not really Alex. It's not really Alex._

He felt the fuzzy material of her sweater and the outline of her bra under his fingertips. He squeezed each mound for measure, but this only made him want to actually see them. He had never touched a girl like this, let alone kissed one. It was all such a thrill. His hands were tingling like they usually did after using a hand spell. He felt fidgety, still scared he would break the duplicate with a wrong move, even though he knew that wasn't possible.

He took another glance toward the door before making up his mind to strip her of her shirt.

He carefully lifted the sweater over her head, and neatly placed it onto the other seat nearby. He looked back at the duplicate, and saw the swell of her breasts just covered by the black bra she was sporting. Justin swallowed some extra saliva that formed.

He placed his hands over the cut of the bra, feeling that area attentively. His fingers, one by one, though, nipped under the fabric, wanting even more to touch. His heart was thumping wildly against his chest and he could feel his penis pulsing along with it as it started to grow hard.

_It's not really Alex. It's not really Alex. This is just…an experiment… It's not really Alex. It's not really Alex._

He looked up at the duplicate, but her face was just as void as before. Justin took another look at the lair door, but it was still firmly shut. With a deep breath, he then slowly pushed the bra lower and lower down her chest until her boobs fully popped out and showed proudly.

Justin's eyes went wide as saucers at the sight. Sure, he's seen diagrams and even some _Playboy_ issues at his friends' houses, but nothing compared to the way they looked in person.

In a daze, Justin placed his hands on the exposed breasts. It was equivalent to the sheer excitement Justin got when he received a new Captain Jim Bob Sherwood action figure to play with as a young child. Except, Justin had to admit, this was a million times better.

They were so soft and warm in his hands. He began to rub his thumbs over the nipples, making them quickly erect. The feeling was mesmerizing to him as he ran his hands all over them, testing the feeling of each inch of the skin.

While still fondling one breast, his other hand grazed down her stomach, stopping at the hip, where her jeans began. Justin could feel his own jeans becoming tighter and tighter against him.

Exasperated from the discomfort, Justin fumbled to unbutton his jeans and slide down the zipper. After successfully opening his jeans, the tent in his boxers grew more noticeable, now that the heavy jean material was no longer a barricade. He felt a tad more comfortable, but the aching he felt for release was dominant.

Ignoring the feeling in his lower region for the moment, Justin latched his one hand on the duplicate's breast as the other went to unhook the button of her jeans. He slowly unzipped the zipper notch by notch, deliberately teasing himself. With each notch more and more of the bold black color of her panties became visible, and Justin could feel his stomach twirl in anticipation.

Now, Justin wasn't about to have sex with a duplicate, but just like with the breasts, he was curious as to what his sister's-ermm-the duplicate's most private area detailed. He slowly rolled the jeans and the accompanying underwear down, under the buttocks; just enough to get a view of everything he needed.

Justin licked his lips at the sight, feeling his hard-on growing even harder if that was humanly possible. He curiously touched the pussy with his index finger and found it seeping wet. Justin cocked an eyebrow at the display. Apparently the duplicates body still reacted in _certain _ways.

_It's not really Alex. It's not really Alex._

He shook his head, but continued to move his finger deeper and deeper into the duplicate's insides. He began to pump it in and out, liking the squishing sound it made each time he pushed in. His hand was severely soaked from her liquids and it was turning him on heavily to the point he wanted to release little Justin and let him adventure into the mysterious, yet glorious, cave. However, he opted to thrust an extra finger inside her instead.

As he continued his deed in the lower region, he didn't want to neglect the upper any longer, so he latched his hand onto the duplicate's nearest breast. He could hold her like this forever, but he felt greedy for more. He wanted to taste a part of her. Without thinking about it, because if he did he would have convinced himself not to, he replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking onto the breast with pleasure. He swayed his tongue over the hard nipple, lapping at it like an ice-cream cone; almost as sweet as one too.

Suddenly, the duplicate began to bark, causing Justin to pause his actions in alarm. _What if someone heard it?_

The barking abruptly stopped, and Justin watched the lair door in fear that someone would be opening it. He waited a few moments, and when no one came, he sighed in relief. He really needed to finish this _experiment_ quickly. He couldn't afford to get caught.

As he slid his fingers out of the duplicates pussy, fully intending on stopping this madness he got himself in, she barked an even softer bark. Justin looked at the duplicate in confusion. _Why was it randomly barking?_

Justin then slipped his fingers back in and the duplicate barked lowly once again. Curiously, Justin began to pump his fingers in and out like he was previously, which resulted in a chorus of barking coming from the duplicate that starting to get louder and louder with every pump.

Justin chuckled, placing his free hand on the duplicates mouth now to muffle the barks. Justin guessed she must be orgasming in her own little duplicate way. He could feel her pussy pulsing, and closing in on his fingers now, coinciding with his hypothesis.

When the barking subsided, Justin uncovered her mouth. He slide out his fingers, feeling quite proud to have caused the duplicate's orgasm, but it just reminded him that he still had his own problem between his own legs.

Justin scooted his jeans and boxers down his legs. His member sprung out of his boxers, happy to finally stand straight after being slightly suffocated for so long. Justin placed his left hand on his cock, slowly started to stoke himself up and down. He only wished Alex- ahem – the duplicate could do it for him.

He cast a look over at the duplicate, who looked nothing less than a disheveled mess, but still showed no signs of Justin's sick actions across her features. Sighing, and fully knowing he was probably already saved a spot in Hell, he took the duplicate's delicate hand and made it wrap around his member.

The coldness of her fingers sent chills throughout his body. He then wrapped his own hand around the duplicate's hand, so that he could guide her strokes, since she couldn't do it by herself. He closed his eyes as he felt the softness of her hand slide up and down his shaft.

He pictured her kneeling before him, her breasts hanging like fine chandeliers, as she pumped him faster and faster.

_It's not really Alex. It's not really Alex._

His breath became labored as he neared his edge. Groaning loudly, not caring who heard at this point because it felt so good. Moments later he felt himself release, his seed spurting all the way onto the duplicate's breasts.

_It's not really Alex. It's not really Alex._

Oh, but how much he wished it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So...how was it? **REVIEW** your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. Also, I want to give a **BIG** thanks to _Tilante_ for being my beta with this. You should check out his stories. They are awesome! :) Also, I was writing this for a new community on LiveJournal called **Jalexified**. I'll put a link in my profile so you can check it out. :)

**Sidenote: If you're reading, "Here in Your Arms" a new chapter will be up soon. I've reached a writer's block that I've been trying to battle myself out of! Ehh, but I don't want people thinking I abandoned it. XD


End file.
